<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Confession by Yuu_Hiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179875">The Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru'>Yuu_Hiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GuraKoro No Graffiti [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Tomska ripoff, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gura and Korone finally made their decision of coming out to their friends but it isn't really going the way Gura expected it to be. This was made for the sake of fun and because of a Tomska skit that is literally said in the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GuraKoro No Graffiti [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,” Gura did a 180 degree turn to face Korone sharply, “you ready for this?”</p><p>“Maybe I am,” Korone took her arm out to the side before doing the same exact thing to the other, making it look like she’s shrugging, “maybe I’m not.” Gura sighed and exhaled, and chuckled lightly in the end.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll be fine.” Gura assured Korone and hopped just to give her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the next room. Gura opened the door to see members of the first generation of Hololive EN and the Hololive GAMERS bonding with each other as they played games and talked things out as if they were close friends. “Girls.” Gura attempted to attain everyone’s attention but failed ultimately, “Girls!” Gura tried again and inhaled deeply, but before she could even let out a loud yell, Korone stepped in.</p><p>“Oi, we’re here, you know?” Korone caught the other girls’ attention with ease.</p><p>“Ah, Koro-san,” Okayu calmly greeted her close friend, “there you are.”</p><p>“So, what will we be tako-ing about?” Ina asked with a smile on her face as some around her lightly chuckled to themselves.</p><p>“Well,” Gura finally managed to get the spotlight she needed, not to mention wanted, “Korone and I had something to tell you.” Visible confusion noises entered the room before fading away once again.</p><p>“Well, what is it?” Mio queried.</p><p>“You see…” Gura was immediately interrupted by a nuclear sneezing Korone next to her, causing her to give them all a brief moment of silence, “Excuse us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that went well.” Korone pridefully gave herself a thumbs up.</p><p>“You sneezed as if you had a bomb in your mouth and we both left.” Gura said, straightforwardly with her arms crossed.</p><p>“That’s all in the past now.” Korone nodded to herself reassuringly.</p><p>“It literally happened a few seconds ago.”</p><p>“That’s just an opinion.”</p><p>“It’s not an opinion, it’s a fact.” Gura then let out a frustrated sigh, “Let’s just do this again.”</p><p>“OK.” Gura dragged Korone by force and into the same room as before, cutting the generation and sub-unit off before they could talk.</p><p>“Girls.” Gura started once again, but before she could even continue, she heard a thud on her right. The generation and sub-unit sweat-dropped in shock at the unexpected scene. All while Gura looked down at the unconscious body from above with a menacing glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I chloroformed myself, didn’t I?” Korone asked cluelessly.</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Gura confirmed Korone’s obvious suspicion she made up on the spot.</p><p>“Makes sense.” Korone agreed with the confirmation as she brought the cloth up to her nose once again, but, of course, Gura immediately stopped her from doing so by snatching the cloth away.</p><p>“Don’t do it again!” Gura took a breath in and let it out, “Look, you take the lead this time.” Gura didn’t wait for a spare nor an answer, instead, she just dragged Korone to the room where the generation and sub-unit were still chatting to each other, but were instantly interrupted once again after hearing the door open. The entire room fell silent for quite a while. Gura nudged Korone by the elbow and managed to convince her that she should be talking. Korone got the message but, instead of explaining the situation, she let out nothing but the nonsense of gibberish, making Gura give herself a facepalm.</p><p> </p><p>“You see,” Korone started, “the thing is...” She then cut herself off and took out an axe, “I’ll just kill them.”</p><p>“No!” Gura grabbed ahold of the axe as Korone continued chanting.</p><p>“Let me just axe them in the face!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okayu,” Korone called out loudly, “everyone,” she swiftly observed the room as she spoke, “I’m straight!”</p><p>“Wrong!” Gura claimed, “I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I kill them, we can make out!” Korone claimed as Gura didn’t dare let go of the axe, “This could be so easy!”</p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You see, when people spend a lot of time together-” Korone’s explanation was cut off by Gura.</p><p>“Where are your fingers!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me no speak English.” Korone pridefully had her hands on her hips with a somewhat clueless but forceful looking smile.</p><p>“Korone sus!” Gura shouted aloud without thinking.</p><p><em> ‘Suisei-senpai?’ </em>The generation and sub-unit thought to themselves.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Just what is Korone doing?’ </em>Fubuki questioned herself internally as everyone watched Korone dance for no absolute reason, as Gura facepalmed once again, but in embarrassment - unlike all of the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yubi yubi!” Korone somehow managed to get a good grip on Gura’s arm before biting onto her finger, causing the generation and sub-unit to watch in shock and surprise. And even though Gura’s a shark and that her teeth were much sharper than Korone’s she screamed in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bad at this aren’t I?” Korone rubbed her chin as if she were solving a case, whilst Gura was still mourning for her finger to feel better other than sore.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gura agreed unwillingly, “our gen mates are never going to find out about us.” Korone’s eyes sparkled.</p><p>“Oh,” she jerked up, “that’s what we’re doing!” The dog then turned around and dragged herself into the next room, without the help of Gura, slammed the door open and spoke rather quickly but straightforwardly in the process of doing so.</p><p>“Hololive EN, I know this is hard for you to hear, but I am dating your gen mate.” A brief moment of silence came up in between the ten.</p><p>“Tako will remember that.” Ina remarked as Fubuki followed.</p><p>“Korone, no waifu! Only friends?” Korone shook her head.</p><p>“Only waifu,” she retorted playfully, “no friends.”</p><p>“Ah.” Mio caused the utter silence to come up.</p><p>“We got shut down and out of Koro-san's life.” Okayu sarcastically complained as she started sliding down the sofa.</p><p>“The shark and the dog,” Kiara thought to herself out loud, “sounds cute!” She then claps like it was nothing, “Congratulations, love birds!”</p><p><em> ‘That pun was only meant to be used on you, you know? </em> Ina screamed at herself internally.</p><p>“How exactly?” Calliope questioned with pure confusion.</p><p>“It reminds me of us, you know?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Hey, Gura,” everyone fell silent and turned to Amelia, “always remember one thing:” Gura looked at Amelia intensely, “Nothing beats a ground pound.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all honesty, I have no idea why this ship came to mind, but it sounded nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>